Dealing With Changes
by yukicrewger2
Summary: During the three years he spent with Jiraya, Naruto's seal has broken and Naruto absorbed the fox. Now, as a Kitsune Hanyou, how will he deal with these changes, and how will his friends, and the one he loves, handle it? Oneshot for now.


**I do not own Naruto, if I did, then the Kyuubi would've given Naruto something awesome or he would've been turned foxy for his Hina. And he wouldn't have been that dense, he would have said in a thought at least that he knew about her crush but kept her away to protect her from the villagers, or something like that... sheesh... **

It was early morning when two figures arrived in Konoha, one was a tall man with white hair, dressed like a kabuki dancer with a head plate with the kanji for oil, the other, wore an orange jumpsuit, however you could only tell what he was wearing when he took steps because he was wearing a large black and red cloak that covered most, if not all, of his body. As soon as they got inside, the cloaked figure turned to the other "Ero-senin, I'll be at training ground 17 if you need me." And before the taller man, now known as Jiraiya, could say anything, the cloaked figure was gone. Jiraya sighed and turned to look at the village, more importantly the hokage's tower "Well, might as well get this over with... The sooner I report to Tsunade, the sooner I can get back to my research." Jiraiya let out a perverse giggle before he made his way to meet with a certain slug princess.

Later on, Tsunade took a sip of sake as she listen to Jiraya's spy report. There wasn't much to it and to be honest, she didn't care about that at the moment. Her mind was currently on the blond knucklehead that she had seen as the son she never had, and she wasn't against voicing her concerns either. "Alright Jiraya, now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell me what I really want to hear, how's our favorite gaki doing?" Tsunade smirked, thinking that it would be just a cut and dry explanation.

Jiraiya was sweating as he looked at his former teammate. He hoped that the beating that was sure to come wouldn't be too painful. He knew that since she was the best medic in the world currently and if she truely wanted to cause him pain, she would've done things to him worse that just punching him into a wall. "Well... that might be a problem..."

Tsunade shouted "WHAT!" as she glared at the pervert in front of her, ready to throttle him. Jiraiya backed up with his hands in a defensive stance "N-Now now Tsunade, Naruto's ok. However he wanted me to explain his heritage and his burdens to his friends. The reason he's not here is because he's afraid of what they'll think of him afterwards."

Tsunade stopped and looked at the man before collapsing back into her seat, putting her hands on her head and her elbows on the desk, sighing "If not telling them will impede him that much... then I guess I have no choice" Jiraiya then spoke up "He also said to not bother telling them about his father, since Iwa would be after him in a heartbeat if they found out, he said that telling them about his mother would be enough, plus it'll help me explain his new skills."

Tsunade sighed as she hoped that Naruto was ok. Hitting the intercom, Tsunade buzzed her apprentice "Shizune, get me Sakura, Kakashi, and teams 8 through 10, along with their senseis."

There was a short pause on the line "Y-Yes M'lady." It was only a few minutes later that the mentioned shinobi arrived, although it took an ANBU to actually drag Kakashi here so he'd be on time. Tsunade had only gotten through a couple of papers when the came into the room.

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sensei?" 

In front of the hokage now stood teams 7 through 10, those that Naruto considered friends. First was what was currently left of team seven. Sakura still loved Sasuke, however, her feeling had dwindled for the avenger as she came to terms with the fact that Sasuke may never come back. In the mean time, Sakura had apprenticed herself to Tsunade and had excelled in the medical arts, even going so far as to emulate her teacher's in-human strength. Kakashi hadn't changed much over the years that Naruto was gone. He however had gone on a few missions away from his former team and was training in the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, oddly enough, he had gotten that eye at the same time he recieved it, the strain and emotional pain of loosing Obito unlocked it. However, it took a while to activate, since it wasn't natural for him and didn't work exactly like an Uchiha's. It also took a lot of energy from him to the point he would most likely get hospitalized after three uses.

Next was team 8. Hinata missed her crush over the three years and had been training to get stronger for him. She grew her hair out, now letting it reach her lower back, even going so far as to get over most of her shyness. That happened when she snapped and almost neutered her teammate Kiba when she couldn't stand his constant asking about going on a date with him. Speaking of the dog boy, Kiba didn't change much besides getting taller. He stopped asking Hinata out when she snapped and instead focused on training and maybe finding a civilian girlfriend or something. Akamaru on the other hand, was now about the size of a bear and was easily ridable. Shino also hadn't changed much, however he now wore a hood over his head that hid his body more (don't know why though.) not to mention he had added a few more colonies to his hive.

Team 9 hadn't changed much except they had all gotten stronger, with Neji now a Jounin while everyone else had reached at least chunin. (except for Naruto and Sasuke of course)

Team 10 was the last on the list. Ino had a wardrobe change to match her increased skills, she had also apprenticed under Tsunade, however she was more of a field medic and didn't learn her teacher's super strength. Choji had recieved his clan's armor, much to his joy, since it was like a rite of passage and all. Shikamaru however hadn't changed, not that he'd want to. However he was in somewhat of a relationship with Temari from Suna, despite both sides denying it. The teams senseis hadn't changed much over the over the three years, physically at least, their strengths got better along with their students, but that was to be expected.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see that everyone had arrived.

"Yes Sakura, as you all know, Jiraya here has been gone for three years training Naruto, and they are both back now." Before any of them got excited about the knucklehead's return, Tsunade continued. "However something came up and Jiraiya wanted to fill all of you in on his history before he'll tell us what that is."

Jiraiya was the next to speak up "Sixteen years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked, that was the same day that Naruto was born."

Confusion sparked across most of their faces, except for the senseis. The jounin looked apprehensive or ready if their were negative outbursts from their students. Tsunade picked up where her teammate left off "What has been told in the academy was that the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi at the cost of his life, this however was a lie, one of many that was actually meant to protect Naruto. You see, you can't kill a Biju, like the Kyuubi, so the Fourth did the only thing he could, he sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn... that newborn was Naruto."

The Konoha ten gasped at this new news, most were in shock, some like Kiba and Choji were pissed at the villagers for treating Naruto like trash, while others like Hinata started to cry for the blond. However that wasn't the end of the news.

"There is also something else, Naruto isn't the first container of the Kyuubi either, the container before him, was his mother Kushina Uzumaki, she died right before the sealing..." The girls that weren't before, were now crying. Even Kurenai couldn't hold back her tears, thinking about the redhead that she had seen as an older sister.

Jiraiya then moved so he could see everyone, and to be out of immediate range of Tsunade's fury "And that brings us to the problem that I wanted to tell you all. During the training, the seal began to act up, and before I could do anything about it... Naruto fully absorbed the Kyuubi, effectively killing it. However in it's place, Naruto has been turned into a Hanyou, a half-demon."

The gasps that came from this revelation froze most in shock, which was enough time for Jiraiya to smirk a little in a melancholy way "In actuality, this is how most bloodlines came to be, so it's not so bad." He looked at Sakura "Sakura, he told me during training that he had lost all feelings for you ever since you made him promise to bring Sasuke back, he'll still do it, but more for his sister figure than a love interest."

Sakura was stunned, but gave a sad smile as she thought back on it, she would definitely be there for her brother. Jiraiya's smirk got even bigger as he turned to Hinata. "However, it seems that our resident Hanyou hasn't been able to keep a certain pale eyed heiress out of his head." This made Hinata blush heavily "I've heard him mumble your name in his sleep multiple times and when I mentioned you, he'd space off for a bit before I'd have to snap him out of it." This got the others to chuckle awkwardly as said heiress's face got redder. It took the shy girl all of her concentration to keep from passing out. Jiraiya's face fell though before he spoke up again.

"However he's afraid of what everyone here would think of him, which is why he isn't here right now. He's been hiding off in one of the training grounds in fear... Hell, I've never seen him afraid of anything, however at the thought of you being scared of him or calling him a monster... He's scared shitless... Hinata, you have no idea what you mean to him..."

Hinata started to cry and rushed out of the room, quickly activating her bloodline to find her crush, she didn't care about his new changes, or how anyone would treat him in the future, she'd get to that later. All she wanted right now was to find Naruto, and comfort him...

The others soon took off after Hinata, worried for their favorite prankster or for Hinata's safety, leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade in the office. Tsunade looks at Jiraiya with a stern face "What else happened? I've known you for a long time and I can tell your hiding something."

Jiraiya looked at his former teammate "He's grown a lot, besides all of the stuff that has happened to him... he's grown up... His skills are up there with most of the Jounin of the village, and if you pair that with his new levels of strength and speed and he can keep even me on the ropes most of the time. As for jutsu, he's mastered the chakra chains like his mother, and finally managed to perfect his non-elemental Rasengan, which he managed to after the change. So he can perform it with the flick of a wrist if needed. Also, he's halfway through wind element training, and I found out about the bloodline that he gained from the merger."

This piqued Tsunade's interest "Do tell, I've been meaning to give the civilian council something to shove in their face." It isn't that big of a secret that the civilian council despises Naruto. Or that Tsunade despises the civilian council.

Jiraiya grinned, sharing his teammate's enthusiasm for causing those bastards pain. "Well, I'm not sure on his fox ears or his tails, but I've named the bloodline 'Kitsune Spirit', his transformation is more like shapeshifting now, mimicking properties of items better than the regular transformation jutsu, I've actually found out that he could do that before the change, if his stories about that mission to Wave was anything to go by, but now it barely needs chakra for him to do. He can now do realistic illusions that can't be broken, although they aren't genjutsu, so they don't do any damage. Also he can now use Foxfire, which works like fire style, except that it's fired from the hands, and only burns what he wants it to. I've had him tested and all three are a part of the bloodline and will be passed down to his children."

Tsunade got out a jug of sake, she was going to need it, both to celebrate and to get rid of the headache she was probably going to get when telling the council about all of this.

Meanwhile...

Out in one of the training grounds, Hinata had been searching for her crush when she caught sight of him out on the edge of her range and immediately turned to head towards him. When she reached the clearing he was in, she stopped. In front of her, sitting on a rock next to a black cloak, was Naruto, he was dressed in his usual orange outfit, although it was black and orange (shippuden outfit) however he didn't have a top jacket on, instead he had a sleeveless form fitting shirt that hugged his muscles. Then there was his fox features, furry ears and five fox tails swaying behind him. Each new appendage was covered in fur that was the same color as his hair, except the tips were a cream color, almost white. To her, he looked even cuter than before, and dare she say it... HOT!

However, before she could go over to him, she heard him start to sing. His voice brought tears to her eyes as she could hear the sadness and she could feel the pain in her chest as she listened, Watching him sit on a rock and sing.

(I do not own "all the right moves", the song belongs to One Republic)

"All the right friends in all the wrong places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They got all the right moves in all the right faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<p>

Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
>They got it better than what anyone's told you<br>They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
>Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers<p>

I know we've got it good  
>But they got it made<br>And the grass is getting greener each day  
>I know things are looking up<br>But soon they'll take us down,  
>before anybody's knowing our name.<p>

They got all the right friends in all the wrong places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>We've got all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<br>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<p>

Do you think I'm special?  
>Do you think I'm nice?<br>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
>Between the noise you hear<br>And the sound you like  
>Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?<p>

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
>Only when it's over our heads<br>The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
>Over the world is death.<p>

They got,  
>They got,<br>All the wrong friends in all the wrong places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They got, all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<p>

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<br>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<p>

It don't matter what you see.  
>I know I could never be<br>Someone that'll look like you.  
>It don't matter what you say,<br>I know I could never face  
>someone that could sound like you.<p>

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<p>

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
>So yeah, we're going down<br>They got all the wrong moves and all the wrong faces  
>So yeah, we're going down<p>

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down<br>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
>Yeah, we're going down.<p>

Yeah, we're going down.  
>Yeah, we're going down.<p>

All the right moves, hey-ey!  
>Yeah, we're going down<br>All the right moves, heyey!  
>Yeah, we're going down"<p>

Naruto's ears twitched when he heard rustling from behind him. Turning to see what it was, he didn't have enough time to react as he was tackled by a pale eyed beauty, the one that had been in his dreams ever since he left Konoha for training. But that's not what had his attention, what had his attention is that the girl that he had been crushing on for the past three years was on top of him, with her lips pressed firmly against his. It took a while for the shock to wear off before he returned her kiss, his arms wrapping around her as he held her close. Their special moment was broken by catcalls, which was odd since one was Kiba. Kiba... cats... you get the picture. Hinata and Naruto separated with a major blush on their faces while the others had an amused or knowing look on their faces. The crowd soon moved towards the blond hanyou and began asking him question about his training and what it was like to have fox ears or a tail. However unknown to everyone there, or maybe they knew, but didn't say anything, was that Naruto and Hinata held each other's hand, all of their fears long forgotten.


End file.
